


We Live Together

by blowmeharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Reality, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowmeharry/pseuds/blowmeharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry teaches Louis a lesson in order to cope with his jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Live Together

Harry and Louis first experimented at X-factor and they finally got together at the Leeds Festival, acquired knowledge the majority of their fans had, the “Larry shippers”, if you will. Of course they kept their relationship under wraps, keeping their flirting in public to a minimum. Long story short, they were subtle enough that only few could undermine the meaning under the gestures of affection, simply defined as a bromance to those ignorant to see what they shared, and maybe that was for the best.

As Harry and Louis’ friendship grew over time, the two of them became comfortable with living together, and didn’t think twice when they made the decision. What started as an innocent rumour, simply the idea of two boys living together, was enough to convince the fans that there was something going on between them that was best described as more than a friendship.

The fans loved it. They loved imagining the boys coming home to their flat after a long day of work, cuddling on their bed together while drinking a hot cup of coffee with the telly on. Their imaginations went even further than that, and perhaps it would have bothered the boys if they weren’t already living out the fans’ scenarios.

Eleanor was soon brought into the picture, as a way to tone down the rumours. Neither Louis and Harry were thrilled about having to hide their relationship, but this was the only way they could have their relationship. And it had worked for the most part. The rumours died down as time went on, and people were convinced that Louis had a girlfriend while Harry slept around, and despite the sacrifices both boys had to make, their efforts were worth what they went back to at the end of the day.

The rumours didn’t disappear entirely. At the time, Harry had his first publicity stunt, an older lady called Caroline Flack. Rumours were spreading like crazy, and it was Sugarscape that interviewed the boys and cleared things up once and for all.

“Harry, this morning I read that you and Caroline Flack are moving in together-” The interviewer started to say, but was cut off by the boys’ laughter, Louis’ being the loudest. Zayn clapped his hands, as if to congratulate Harry, and the boys were muttering to each other in disbelief.

“Where are you moving to, Harry?” Liam teased once their laughing subsided.

“It’s pretty funny alright,” Harry said as the interviewer started to speak again.

“… so we thought you could clear up the rumours for Sugarscape.”

“No, I didn’t know anything about this,” Harry explained, glancing briefly at Louis, “and then my mum, I got a text from my mum that said ‘I didn’t know you were moving, and I was like…” He frowned to show just how surprised he was at the ridiculous rumour, “what?”

“We didn’t think it was true.”

“I didn’t know,” Harry said in agreement, “I have no idea where that was coming from.”

“We didn’t think you’d move out from the boys.”

“From me!” Louis pouted, looking as if he’d witnessed a puppy’s death.

“He’d never leave Louis,” Liam promised, cupping a hand under Louis’ chin.

Niall set his arm over Louis’ shoulder and made sounds, encouraging what Liam had said, as a banter broke out between all the boys.

“But you’ve been teasing Harry quite a lot about this whole situation,” the interviewer continued, pausing while Harry and Louis mutter things to each other, “how are you gonna get your revenge?”

Louis grinned, referring back to a previous interview where they made penis references, “He’s gonna hit me round the head.”

It was about four months later when an article broke out, the title reading: IS HARRY STYLES LEAVING ONE DIRECTION’S LOUIS TOMLINSON TO GET HIS OWN PLACE?

“We knew that One Direction’s Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson have a rather special relationship, but it sounds like their bromance might have to be more of a long-distance affair in the future,” writes Sugarscape. 

“Flying the nest, apparently Harry will be leaving their shared flat to move into a swanky new bachelor pad all on his own. We had heard that Louis and Harry were thinking of buying the £3million flat that they both share, but now it sounds like the Larry Stylinson might be over altogether, with Harry moving out of their flat into his own place.

“Apparently Harry has been househunting for the past few months, and according to the Sun he’s now bought a flat in East London for a whopping £575,000. The One direction boys currently all live in the same building in North London, but Harry and Louis are the only ones sharing a place. As perfect as we imagine this being, it might not be all it’s cracked up to be after all, with Louis telling the Sun that the worst thing about living with Harry is the ‘constant stream of women coming through the door. It’s relentless.’”

The article caused much chaos, and there were many speculations as to what was true or not. Some people believed that this was simply another way to clear up some rumours, or to put it bluntly, get the media to fuck off, but others believed that Louis and Harry were really moving out.

It wasn’t true, of course. They were both so happy living together that they even shared a laugh when the article was brought up. They couldn’t believe it was their beloved Sugarscape that had posted it, after all their other Larry Stylinson posts. It didn’t anger them at all, although they were a bit upset that they had put their fans through mayhem with yet another rumour that wasn’t true.

However, a few months later, the beard was brought further into action.

It seemed that whenever something major happened between Harry and Louis, at least visible to the public, Eleanor always showed up as a way to cover it up, though many would say she only helped make things more obvious. It started as simple things, Louis tweeting to her after being playful with Harry during an interview. Then it went on to bigger things, like Harry’s new tattoos during their tour in the US. Louis wasn’t very fond of tattoos before, he could admit that. But then his lover had tattooed song lyrics and even changed them to match with their situation, and even went ahead and tattooed “hi” on top of the star, which Louis admitted was a bit ridiculous at first, but when Harry went on and explained that he would tattoo an S onto it when they came out, he couldn’t be any happier. He found a new and unexplainable love and adoration for Harry that he had to question why Eleanor was being flown out.

She came twice, hardly doing anything with Louis other than shopping and frequent trips to Starbucks. Louis didn’t hate her, but he despised being forced to spend time with her when he’d much rather be with his Haz.

You’d think she’d disappear after that and Louis would get to go home and see his family for the first time in two months. Then came Paris. Louis and Eleanor spend a few days there, making sure they did cute couple things when the paparazzi was around. Considering the privacy law, Louis was surprised that Management hadn’t thought through that when sending them to Paris. He was completely convinced that this was a stupid idea and he was wasting his vacation here when he could be doing better things.

When he returned to his flat, Harry greeted him with a kiss, with more to come later. He then went on to explain how he had gone out and looked at houses, and then added that rumour had it that Harry was moving out. Louis couldn’t believe that rumour had returned after so many months and when Harry speculated on another rumor, that Management was going to force them to get their own separate homes, Louis was appalled. Next people were going to think Louis and Eleanor were living together, he just knew it.

He knew it would never happen. Management could do many things, they had their rights in their contract, but this was never included. Louis wasn’t worried about a dumb rumour. He’d been around long enough to tell what was true, but he still couldn’t help but wonder.

While Louis had been gone, another article surfaced, saying that Harry was out with another girl. The name was irrelevant and Louis didn’t care. He was sick and tired of these publicity stunts.

“What were you doing hanging out with her in the first place?”

“Oh, so I’m not allowed to hang out with girls now?” Harry shouted back, appalled that Louis was acting this way. “It’s not fair that you have the beard while I sit here and watch the whole world believe that it’s real when it’s not.”

Louis traced his fingertips over the side of Harry’s face in an attempt to calm him down. “You know I can’t do anything about that.”

“It’s just – I get so jealous.”

“There’s nothing to be jealous about,” Louis assured him, but Harry still wasn’t convinced. “I’ll tell you what, you make me jealous.”

“What?” Harry frowned, surprised by his offer. “How?”

“You’ll figure something out,” Louis said with a smirk, placing a hand over the other boy’s knee, teasing him.

Harry’s lips crept up to form a smile and he had the most brilliant idea. “I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.”

“Remember Caroline Flack?” Harry shouted from across the room.

“No.”

“Of course.” Harry chuckled, heading back to his boyfriend with a rope in hand.

Louis eyed the object suspiciously, then looked up at Harry with a curious expression. “Should I be worried?”

Harry didn’t say anything as he gestured for Louis to take a seat on one of their chairs. He then proceeded to ignore everything Louis was saying as he tied Louis’ hands together behind the chair, and Louis laughed in amusement.

“Tying me up, huh? What’re you gonna do now? Drunk call my exes?”

“Good idea,” Harry said with a nod, nearly taking it into conversation, “but no.” He smirked, tilting his head as he inched closer to Louis. The moment their lips connected, Harry gave Louis no time to return the kiss as he began to palm Louis softly, feeling as he started to harden, and he smirked against his lips. He pulled away a moment later, retreating to pull Louis’ pants down.

“What are you-” Louis started to protest but Harry had already gone on and removed his underwear as well, revealing his member, dark and flushed, and standing up. Harry’s smirk grew broader.

He removed his clothing slowly, gently rocking his body back and forth, in a way that was best described as a slow thrust. He pulled off his shirt, throwing it around Louis’ neck, attempting to pull his boyfriend closer, but he wouldn’t budge. He slowly started to undo his zipper, pulling his pants down, exposing his Topman underwear.

“I thought I was going to be punished,” Louis muttered in shaky breaths, taken away from watching Harry strip tease for him.

Harry pressed a finger to Louis’ lips, telling him to shush as he proceeded to remove the last article of clothing. Louis kept his eyes on the other boy as Harry made his way towards him, gently rubbing his hand against his cock for a matter of seconds, just long enough to get a moan out of Louis. Then he backed up and simply stood there, smirking.

“You dirty tease.”

Harry continued to smile and stare into the boy’s blue orbs, what could only be defined as eye sex, then he moved his hands over to his cock, flickering his wrist up and down slowly, thrusting his hips back and forth while doing so. He caught a glimpse of Louis who was groaning, trying to free his hands for release. Harry smiled in satisfaction, knowing Louis understood his motives now.

He stepped closer, deciding to tease Louis even further. He wanted to hear Louis beg for it.

“Fuck, Harry. This wasn’t what I meant,” Louis complained, still struggling to get his hands out of the rope.

Harry bent over so that his cock was right over Louis’, and he proceeded to flick his tongue over Louis’ nipple, causing moans to stir out of the other boy. “Want me to fuck you?” Harry murmured, his hot breath hitting Louis’ skin.

“Mmhm,” was all Louis said and Harry backed away, retreating to simply staring again.

He bit his lip down as his hands found his length again, bucking his lips as he picked up his speed. He let out a deep moan, and with one look at the pained expression on Louis’ face, he knew he’d succeeded. Harry was thrusting himself faster and faster, until his eyes snapped shut, and he knew was about to come.

“Harry.”

“Wh-what…” Harry muttered between pants.

“Hit me round the head.”

Harry struggled to get closer, his wrist flickering at an incredible speed. He let out one final groan, and came onto Louis’ lap, doing exactly what Louis demanded. Harry gasped, hands hitting his knees as he bent over, trying to catch his breath. When he looked back up, Louis was staring at him, his cock coated with Harry’s release, and still as firm as before.

“How are you holding up?” Harry teased him once he caught his breath.

“Can you untie me now?”

Harry chuckled, pecking him on the mouth. He started to turn away, still grinning as his eyes left Louis’. “You’ll be fine.”

“Harry, please!” This was it. Harry was finally going to get Louis to beg. Louis let out a loud groan, his body shaking, aching for Harry. “I want you inside me.”

“What was that?” Harry pretended he hadn’t heard him.

“I want - your cock up my arse.” Louis looked at Harry with pleading eyes.

“Okay, love,” Harry said in defeat, pressing his lips to Louis. Then he proceeded to remove the ropes from Louis’ hands. Almost immediately Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, moving it over to his length, but Harry shook his head, pulling Louis towards the couch.

Louis dropped himself onto the couch, watching as Harry set his body on top of his. He grinned, grabbing onto the back of Harry’s neck, pulling him down. “Now how bout we leave a little something for the maid?”

Harry chuckled, reminding himself of the perks of living together. It doesn’t get any better than this, Harry thought to himself as he went down on the other boy.


End file.
